Tracey Kitty In Love
by btamamura
Summary: After the authoress adopts a kitty version of herself, something blooms between her kitty and Tracey Kitty. Do Bakura Kitty and Quatre Kitty know what's up, or will the two kitties have to find out?


Tracey Kitty In Love  
  
yamitammy  
I don't own anything that belongs to others.  
  
In a small white house in the city of Bendigo in Australia, Tracey  
Kitty was waking from his midday nap. He looked around and noticed  
that his owner Tammy was not in the room. "I wonder where she is," he  
said to himself. He left the bedroom and went off to find his owner.  
  
Tracey Kitty peered in the living room and noticed two kitties in  
there. One was Quatre Kitty, who was tangled up in yarn again and the  
other was Bakura Kitty, who was running away from Quatre Kitty.  
"Quatre Kitty! If you come near me, I'll get tangled up in your yarn  
too!" Bakura Kitty stated.  
"I can't help it if the yarn always comes undone every time I get my  
paws on it. Oh, hi, Tracey Kitty."  
"Hi, Quatre Kitty. Hi, Bakura Kitty. Do you two know where Tammy  
went?" Tracey Kitty asked.  
"Oh, I seem to recall her saying she was going to the Kitty Adoption  
Centre to collect a new kitty," Bakura Kitty replied.  
"Okay. Thanks, Bakura Kitty."  
"Anytime, Tracey Kitty," Bakura Kitty responded.  
Tracey Kitty left the room. 'A new kitty? I wonder what it's name  
is?' he thought.  
  
An hour later, Tammy entered the door. "I'm home!" she called.  
"Tracey! Bakura! Quatre! Come and meet your new friend."  
The three kitties stopped what they were doing and headed for Tammy.  
"So, who did you get?" Quatre Kitty asked.  
"Well, Quatre, I adopted a kitty I think you'll all enjoy sharing  
company with." She opened the box and lifted out a kitty with red fur,  
brown eyes and the same clothes Tammy was wearing. "I'd like you to  
meet Tammy Kitty. Tammy Kitty, this is Tracey Kitty, Bakura Kitty and  
Quatre Kitty."  
"Hi, it's a pleasure meeting you. I've just recently been inserted  
into the adoption centre and Tammy noticed me so she adopted me,"  
Tammy Kitty stated.  
"Would you like to come play with us?" Bakura Kitty asked.  
"I'd love to, Bakura Kitty," Tammy Kitty said as she ran off after  
Bakura Kitty and Quatre Kitty.  
Tracey Kitty stayed behind. He sat by Tammy's foot.  
"How come you're not going to play with your friends? Is there  
something wrong with Tammy Kitty?" Tammy asked.  
"No, nothing at all. It's just that when I woke up from my nap, I  
noticed that you were missing. I missed you a lot," Tracey Kitty  
replied.  
"Oh, I understand, Tracey Kitty. It's a good thing I told Bakura  
Kitty where I was going," Tammy replied.  
A loud MEOW filled the house. "Quatre Kitty! I told you not to come  
near me or I'd get tangled too!" Bakura Kitty shouted.  
"Oh dear. We'd better go see what's going on," Tammy sighed. She  
headed for the living room with Tracey Kitty not too far behind.  
  
"Oh no. Quatre Kitty, did you cause this?" Tammy asked.  
"I didn't mean for it to happen," Quatre replied tearfully.  
"Don't cry. It was just an accident. I'm not angry. Here, stand still  
and I'll untangle the two of you," Tammy said as she knelt down and  
removed the yarn.  
"Does this happen often?" Tammy Kitty asked Tracey Kitty.  
"Well, Quatre Kitty always seems to get tangled up in yarn, but  
that's the first time Bakura Kitty has been tangled up," Tracey Kitty  
replied.  
"Um, Tracey Kitty, could I please talk to you in private?" Tammy  
Kitty asked.  
"Sure. Let's go outside and sit on the fence."  
The two kitties headed outdoors.  
  
"What's up, Tammy Kitty?"  
"I have something I want to say, but I don't know how. It's to you,  
but I can't get up the nerve to say it."  
"That's fine. Just take your time and when you're ready, I'll be  
listening well."  
"Okay. Thanks, Tracey Kitty."  
"Ready to go back in?"  
"You bet!"  
The two kitties jumped off the fence and tiptoed back indoors.  
  
"Oh, there you two are. I was a bit worried when I noticed you were  
missing," Tammy said. She had just finished untangling her other two  
kitties, which were smiling at each other.  
"Sorry, but Tammy Kitty just wanted to talk to me," Tracey Kitty  
explained.  
"Okay then. Anyway, I think it's almost time for 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'. Tammy  
Kitty, would you like to watch it with us?"  
"Well, I've never heard of it before, but I think it won't hurt to  
watch it," Tammy Kitty replied.  
Tammy stood up and turned on the TV. The episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! was  
called 'Evil Spirit Of The Ring'. All of them were seated on the  
couch.  
As they watched it, Tammy Kitty gasped as she saw Bakura emerge from  
the 'Change Of Heart' card. "Oh my gosh, Bakura Kitty, is that you?"  
"Actually, it's the human form of me. We all have human forms, like  
with you and Tammy over there," Bakura Kitty explained.  
As Bakura on the TV spoke, Tammy, Tracey Kitty, Bakura Kitty and  
Quatre Kitty all said at the same time, "I want to help, but we must  
act quickly, Yugi. I've taken over one of his cards instead of yours.  
I'll control her while you attack me. You can win against the evil  
Bakura. I don't care; it's better than being enslaved by an evil  
spirit. Do it!"  
"How do you all know these lines?" Tammy Kitty asked.  
"This is Tammy's favourite episode. Every time she gets the chance,  
she watches it on video and says Bakura's quotes at the very same  
time," Quatre Kitty explained.  
Tracey Kitty moved from his spot on the couch into Tammy's lap and  
purred. "Could you please rub me behind the ears?"  
"Of course," Tammy replied as she proceeded to do so.  
"A little bit more to the left...that's it," Tracey Kitty purred.  
'Yu-Gi-Oh!' had finished and Tammy was feeling a bit hungry. "I  
think it's time for tea. Anybody else want to have tea now?" she  
asked.  
"Yes please," the four kitties stated as they ran into the kitchen.  
Tammy wasn't far behind them.  
  
In the kitchen, Tammy was going through the special cat food for  
anime kitties. "How does Pizza flavour sound?"  
"That sounds great!" Tracey Kitty exclaimed.  
"Yummo!" Tammy Kitty exclaimed.  
"Perfect!" Bakura Kitty exclaimed.  
"I'd like that," Quatre Kitty replied.  
"Okay. And I'll have Pizza because you're having Pizza flavoured  
anime kitty chow," Tammy stated as she scooped the anime kitty food  
into each kitty bowl. The four kitties purred and waited until Tammy  
was ready to eat.  
Tammy finished cooking her Pizza and sat down. She put her hands  
together as if she was praying, closed her eyes and bowed her head.  
The kitties did the same and at the same time they said, "We love our  
bread, we love our butter, but most of all we love each other," the  
well-known grace as stated in 'Madeline'. Then they started to eat.  
Tammy Kitty closed her eyes again. She bowed her head and started to  
sing. "God is great, God is good, we're gonna thank you God for all  
our food, we're gonna thank you morning, noon and night, we're gonna  
thank you cause you're out of sight, amen, amen, amen."  
"Now, where did you learn that one?" Bakura Kitty asked after he  
swallowed his food.  
"I'm not exactly sure. It just came to my head," Tammy Kitty replied.  
"I know that song too. I learned it at my brother's playgroup and  
again in grade 5. It was our lunchtime grace," Tammy replied.  
"That other one I knew as well. But, where did that one come from?"  
Tammy Kitty asked.  
"That's the grace stated in a cartoon I love called 'Madeline'. After  
tea, let's watch 'Madeline Lost In Paris'. How does that sound?" Tammy  
asked.  
"Not a bad idea," Quatre Kitty replied.  
Tracey Kitty fidgeted with his tail.  
"Don't worry, Tracey Kitty, you can sit in my lap and when they  
mention families I'll scratch you behind the ears like you enjoy,"  
Tammy said.  
"We'll do our best to help out in any way we can," Bakura Kitty  
stated.  
"Thanks, everybody," Tracey Kitty replied, grateful to have such  
understanding friends.  
  
The group were sitting on the couch once again, Tracey Kitty sitting  
in Tammy's lap. They were watching the video 'Madeline Lost In Paris',  
and every time they mentioned anything about families, Quatre Kitty  
would purposely tangle himself in yarn, while Bakura Kitty swished his  
tail so Tammy Kitty could playfully swipe at it. Tammy scratched  
Tracey Kitty behind the ears. All were trying to distract Tracey Kitty  
from the painful memories of losing the Sketchit family kitties when  
he was just a kitten.  
Tracey Kitty laughed as he watched Quatre Kitty. "Will you be able to  
get out of that?"  
"I fixed it so I can by tangling myself up neatly," Quatre Kitty  
replied with a small smile on his face.  
  
The movie was nearly finished; it was just playing the last song that  
everybody sung along to. "Arms to warm me when I'm cold, lips that  
smile and never scold, ears that listen, hands that hold, my friends  
are just like family. Family-the ones who'll wipe your tears when you  
feel small, family-the ones who'll always be there when you call,  
family-the ones who truly love you most of all, my friends are just  
like family. Her friends are just like family," Tracey Kitty, Tammy,  
Bakura Kitty, Quatre Kitty and Tammy Kitty sung loud.  
The movie had finished and was rolling the end credits. "That movie  
was good, but also quite sad," Tammy Kitty stated. "So, what will we  
do now?"  
"What about some singing?" Tammy suggested. "We could sing along to  
'The Saddle Club'. How's that sound?"  
"I wouldn't mind singing along to 'Hello World'," Tracey Kitty  
replied as he wiped away some tears from his eyes.  
Bakura Kitty noticed this. "Are you alright?"  
"Not really, but I'll be okay in a while, I hope," Tracey Kitty  
sniffled.  
"What's the matter?" Tammy Kitty asked.  
"It's nothing, never mind," Tracey Kitty replied and left the room.  
"Does anybody know what's bothering him?" Tammy Kitty asked.  
"It must have something to do with his past," Bakura Kitty replied.  
"That's right, Tracey Kitty has been an orphan since he was a  
kitten," Quatre Kitty replied.  
"Oh, poor Tracey Kitty," Tammy Kitty said. She started to walk off.  
"I'm going to go try help him."  
"Okay. The singing will commence when the two of you have returned,"  
Tammy said as Tammy Kitty headed in the same direction as Tracey  
Kitty.  
  
Tammy Kitty wandered through the hallway. "Tracey Kitty, where are  
you?" she called. As she neared Tammy's bedroom, she could hear some  
slight sniffing sounds. She entered the room and noticed Tracey Kitty  
curled up on the bed. "Tracey Kitty?"  
Tracey Kitty looked up. He faced Tammy Kitty and looked at her  
through his bright, dark brown eyes.  
Tammy Kitty noticed silver tears falling from his eyes and wet stream  
forming as each tear slid down his cheek. "Tracey Kitty, are you  
alright?"  
"Oh, Tammy Kitty. I'm sorry about running off like that."  
Tammy Kitty leapt up onto the bed. "Don't worry about it, I used to  
do the same thing when I was feeling upset in a crowd. Please tell me,  
what's the matter?"  
"I miss my family." Tracey Kitty started to cry again.  
Tammy Kitty nuzzled Tracey Kitty to comfort him. "It's alright. Let  
it all out. That's something that I need to do too."  
"What do you mean?"  
"My mother died when I was a kitten too. I find it hard to cry about  
it."  
"You shouldn't keep it in, it'll affect you badly."  
"You're right. In fact, I think I'll cry too." Tammy Kitty forced  
tears into her eyes and softly sobbed. Tracey Kitty continued to cry.  
  
After a few minutes, they stopped. "Are you feeling okay now, Tracey  
Kitty?" Tammy Kitty asked.  
Tracey Kitty nodded. "I am now, thanks to you."  
"I should thank you too. You helped me let out my bad feelings."  
Tammy Kitty slowly moved closer to Tracey Kitty and blushed. She  
gently gave him a kitty kiss on his cheek.  
"Tammy Kitty, thank you," Tracey Kitty said as he returned the kitty  
kiss with a kitty kiss of his own.  
Both kitties stared into each other's eyes and blushed. "I can say it  
now. Tracey Kitty, I love you. I love you with all of my heart. I've  
loved you since I first met you. I could just sense that you and I  
would make a great couple."  
"Tammy Kitty, all I can say is this. I love you too. When I first set  
my eyes on you, I could feel my heart telling me that you're the right  
girl. I couldn't believe it until I knew that you loved me too. I  
didn't want to suffer a broken heart so I waited until you told me.  
When you told me that you had something you wanted to tell me but  
couldn't get up the nerve to tell me, I had a feeling that you were  
going to tell me that you loved me," Tracey Kitty replied as he  
planted another kitty kiss on Tammy Kitty's lips. "Well, we'd better  
join the others. Have they started to sing yet?"  
"No. Tammy told me that nobody would be singing until we were all  
together," Tammy Kitty replied.  
"Well then, let's not keep them waiting. I feel much better now,  
especially because I know that you love me too," Tracey Kitty said as  
he leapt off the bed.  
Tammy Kitty leapt off the bed as well. "I'm in the mood for some  
singing," she stated as she walked over to Tracey Kitty.  
Both kitties left the room and went to join the others.  
  
"Is everything alright now?" Bakura Kitty asked as he watched his  
friends enter the room.  
"Everything is just fine," Tammy Kitty replied.  
"Well, now that everybody's here, let's sing along to 'The Saddle  
Club'," Tammy stated as she inserted her CD into the CD player.  
Everybody had heaps of fun singing the songs and occasionally, Tammy  
Kitty and Tracey Kitty leaned close to each other and linked their  
tails.  
Quatre Kitty noticed this. "It looks as though we have a happy couple  
here," he whispered to himself. He wasn't about to embarrass his  
friends; he just didn't have the heart to do so.  
  
"Now, it's time to sing along to 'Sailor Moon'," Tammy said as she  
put her SM video into the video recorder and pushed play. She rewound  
the tape a bit until she was at the start of the song. "Now, is there  
anybody who'd like to sing this song alone, with somebody else, or  
should we sing it together?"  
"Maybe we could sing it together," Tammy Kitty whispered to Tracey  
Kitty.  
"Well, they're about to find out about us sooner or later. In fact, I  
think Quatre Kitty already knows, I've noticed him looking at us when  
we had our tails linked."  
"Last call!" Tammy said.  
"Tammy Kitty and I would like to do a duet for this song," Tracey  
Kitty announced. "But, we're going to change the words a little bit."  
"That's fine," Tammy replied as she pushed play. The song that she  
played was 'My Only Love', as played in the episode 'A Crystal Clear  
Destiny' or something like that.  
Tammy Kitty started to sing. "Deep in my soul, love's so strong, it  
takes control."  
Tracey Kitty started to sing. "Now we both know, the secret's bared,  
the feelings show."  
Then they both sung. "If driven far apart, I'll make a wish on a  
shooting star."  
Tammy Kitty sung again. "That there will come a day, somewhere far  
away, in your arms I'll stay, my only love. Even when you're gone, our  
love will still live on, the feeling is so strong, my only love."  
Both sung the next line. "My only love."  
Tracey Kitty waited until the instrumental section was over, then he  
started to sing. "Now has come that day, somewhere far away, in your  
arms I'll stay, my only love. You've reached the deepest part, of the  
secret in my heart, I've known it from the start, my only love."  
Both sung the last line. "My only love."  
"So, it looks and sounds like you two are in love," Tammy said. She  
smiled. "That's fine. In fact, I seem to love Tracey Sketchit, I hope  
that he'd love me too."  
"I'm sure he would, in fact I'm sure he does," Tracey Kitty meowed.  
"You two make a great duet," Bakura Kitty commented as he sat on his  
hind paws to applaud.  
"Bakura Kitty, you and Tracey Kitty make a great duet too. Why don't  
you two show Tammy Kitty, I'm sure she'd love to hear the two of you,"  
Quatre Kitty commented.  
"Sure," Tracey Kitty agreed.  
Both kitties cleared their throats and started to sing their  
favourite song. "You've got friends when you think you're alone,  
you've got friends when there's nobody home, you've got friends, you  
know that we'll always be friends. You've got friends when people  
forget, you've got friends that you haven't met yet, you've got  
friends, you can always count on your friends. Friends make you smile  
when you're wearing a frown, even when you're feeling down, and when  
you can't take anymore you'll find out what real friends are for.  
You've got friends when you're feeling blue, you've got friends who  
will always come through, you've got friends, you know that we'll  
always be friends. You've got friends, you know that we'll always be  
friends."  
"Wow, that was awesome!" Tammy Kitty exclaimed as she ran over to her  
new boyfriend.  
"I'm glad you liked it," Tracey Kitty replied as he planted a kitty  
kiss on her cheek.  
Both kitties blushed as each rubbed noses with each other.  
"Aw, that's so cute!" Tammy squealed.  
Bakura Kitty smiled. He and Tracey Kitty arrived at the house on the  
same day and he'd known Tracey Kitty to be a bit miserable, although  
the artistic kitty tried to hide it. That's when Tammy decided to get  
another playmate for the two kitties so she adopted the shy Quatre  
Kitty because she felt sorry for him after being picked on by a bunch  
of kitties. Tracey Kitty became extremely affectionate towards Tammy  
and didn't want to leave her side. Tammy remembered seeing a Tammy  
Kitty at the adoption centre, so she adopted the female kitty and  
hoped that Tracey Kitty would love Tammy Kitty as much as he adored  
Tammy herself. Tracey Kitty and Tammy Kitty immediately hit it off and  
even fell in love.  
Quatre Kitty had just untangled himself from another strand of yarn  
and smiled when he saw how happy his friends were.  
Tammy Kitty and Tracey Kitty blushed deeper when they noticed that  
their friends were watching them, but they didn't really mind. Just as  
long as nobody started up with that song about sitting in a tree,  
kissing, love, marriage and a baby carriage, they didn't care if their  
friends watched them kitty kiss or anything. They were a happy couple  
and nothing was going to spoil it.  
The End 


End file.
